Un nouveau problème - Chapitre 1
by FollowingTheEastWind
Summary: Alors que Sherlock va à Sherrinford rendre visite à sa soeur comme chaque semaine, il est aujourd'hui confronté à une demande particulière.


~ _Las d'attendre la saison 5 de Sherlock je vous propose de me suivre dans mon imaginaire sur mon interprétation de cette future saison, qui sera je pense, beaucoup plus centrée sur la famille Holmes et leur histoire.. _~

* * *

Le silence de la pièce fut interrompu par l'ouverture de son étui à violon, au contact de l'instrument au creux de son cou, il ferma les yeux, inspira longuement avant d'y poser l'archet faisant vibrer les premières notes de sa composition. La mélodie résonnait dans la salle, amplifiée par les parois en verre situées face à lui, ses mouvements, fluides, relevaient autant d'intensité que l'émotion transmise par sa musique. Après quelques portées, inquiet de ne pas entendre sa partenaire l'accompagner, il ouvrit les yeux, ralentissant ses gestes avant de s'arrêter. Eurus dans sa prison de verre était assise dos à lui, son violon posé à l'autre bout de sa « chambre » n'avait pas bougé de place, elle était visiblement désintéressée par ce qu'il se passait.

Alors que Sherlock se préparait à briser le silence, la voix de Eurus résonna sans se retourner.

« Je m'ennuie Sherlock, je veux jouer »

L'apaisement revint à son visage, il reposa l'archet sur son violon et en souriant reprit son morceau.

« Non non non »

Cette fois ci Eurus s'était retournée vers Sherlock, toujours assise et habillée d'une simple tunique blanche elle regardait de ses grands yeux Sherlock qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il avait pris l'habitude de venir rendre visite à sa sœur, c'était un rendez-vous hebdomadaire que tous les deux appréciaient particulièrement, la musique leur permettait de « briser la glace » d'entrer en contact et de maintenir ce lien qui les rapprochait. Le violon était leur manière de communiquer, de partager, et c'est pourquoi Sherlock fut surprit d'entendre sa voix, ce n'était pas habituel.

« Je veux jouer à un jeu, avec toi »

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait une telle requête, ce n'était en revanche pas la première fois qu'ils jouaient, leur dernière partie lui revint rapidement en mémoire lui provoquant un frisson se diffusant de son dos jusqu'aux extrémités de ses membres. Son ami John avait failli y laisser sa peau, il savait que sa demande était loin d'être assimilable à celle d'une partie de Monopoly.

« Eurus.. la dernière fois que »

Elle l'interrompu avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, elle anticipait ce qu'il allait dire, à vrai dire cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle songeait à comment formuler sa demande, élaborant de nombreux arbres probabilistes sur ce qui pouvait l'amener à obtenir ce qu'elle désire. Pour autant, ce dernier jeu de piste avait créé chez Eurus une forme de respect vis à vis de son grand frère, elle était reconnaissante qu'il soit venu la sauver de sa solitude mentale. De plus elle savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de mentir à Sherlock, il le verrait mais surtout elle savait que sa détresse lui parlerait.

« La dernière fois était la dernière, il n'y aura pas de prochaine Sherlock, j'ai obtenu ce dont j'avais besoin ce jour là, de contexte. Je m'ennuie, laisse moi jouer avec toi »

Sherlock laissa échapper un long soupir, il n'avait pas besoin de lire entre les lignes pour comprendre que sa sœur voulait résoudre une enquête avec lui. A vrai dire il était enclin à accepter avec entrain, l'idée de résoudre des énigmes avec sa soeur le changerait de la commune banalité et lenteur intellectuelle de Watson, il ressentit un frisson d'excitation à l'idée de l'émulation qui ressortirait de ce duo. Cependant une ombre vint rapidement obscurcir ce tableau, toujours la même, grande, horripilante, moralisatrice. Mycroft. Bien que toujours dans ses pensées Sherlock leva malgré lui les yeux au ciel, Eurus ayant rapidement fait le raccourcis de ce qui se passait en Sherlock se leva et s'approcha en souriant de l'épaisse paroi en verre qui les séparait, elle savait que sa victoire était en acquise.

« Tu penses à Mycroft c'est ça ? »

Sherlock ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse lire en lui aussi facilement qu'il pouvait le faire, il feignit l'étonnement tout en rangeant son violon dans son étui.

« Non absolument pas, je viens de me souvenir que John a oublié d'aller récupérer le gâteau d'anniversaire de Mrs Hudson chez le pâtissier »

« Mrs Hudson a fêté son anniversaire le mois passé. »

Il était improbable que Eurus sache la date d'anniversaire de Mrs Hudson, pour autant elle disait vrai. Sherlock essaya de masquer sa perplexité sur comment et dans quelles circonstances elle avait pu obtenir ses informations. Eurus saisit l'occasion pour montrer à son frère qu'elle était aussi agile que lui en matière de déduction.

« Il y a quatre semaines tu es venu avec 45 minutes de retard, ton jeu était lent, lourd, tu t'es arrêté trois fois pour boire, signe d'hyperglycémie, la trace de rouge à lèvre au coin de la joue gauche t'a trahie, il n'y a que les femmes de plus de 75 ans pour mettre cette couleur »

Sherlock porta machinalement sa main à sa joue frottant une trace qui n'y était plus. Il pris son étui en main, réajusta son manteau et écharpe, signe qu'il était prêt à quitter les lieux.

« Et bien il n'est jamais trop tard pour prendre de l'avance »

Alors que Sherlock lui tournait le dos s'apprêtant à prendre l'ascenseur il se stoppa en entendant le son de sa voix.

« Tu sais que tu as toujours été mon frère préféré ? »

Sherlock se retourna ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.

« À plus tard petite soeur »

Il fit deux pas et rentrant dans la cabine, il fixa le mur face à lui se contentant de ce départ dramatique. Une fois les portes refermées Sherlock retourna à ses réflexions, devait il ou non accorder cette faveur à Eurus.. la vraie question était devait il ou non en parler à Mycroft.. Il savait que c'était une idée qu'il désapprouverait, pour autant il n'était pas du genre à suivre les conseils de son frère, il était persuadé de pouvoir prendre de bonnes décisions, meilleures que les siennes.

Alors qu'il était en plein conflit interne, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître l'image de son frère qui l'attendait adossé contre le mur en souriant. Sherlock souffla, manifestant d'emblée son irritation, pourquoi était il toujours là dans les moments où il le désirait le moins.

« Bonsoir brother mine »


End file.
